Karaoké de pensées
by Yumi Take
Summary: Alors qu'Envy est passé dans notre monde, il est contraint de faire un karaoké avec des "amis". Pendant la chanson, il se souvient de l'autre monde et surtout d'Ed... Song fic


**Karaoké de pensées (song fic)**

Musique : D'ici (Hélène Ségara et Maurane)

Lien : http : // www . youtube . com /watch?v=5PeF-dS5-r8 (enlevez les espaces)

Je préviens tout de suite, c'est du Edvy. Ça se passe après qu'Envy ai passé la porte, sauf qu'Ed ne l'a pas passée dans ma fic. C'est une sorte de remix yaoi de la fin de l'animé en fait! ^^"

* * *

***POV Envy ***

- Envy, viens ! On va faire un karaoké !

- Quoi !? Mais je sais pas chanter !

- C'est pas grave ! On va se marrer, allez, viens !

- Mouais...

_Ça va faire un an maintenant. Un an que j'ai quitté l'autre monde. Un an que je L'ai quitté._

- Envy ! On est arrivé ! Tu dors ?

- Hein ?

- Oui, tu dors.

_Nous entrons dans le bâtiment. Cette fille, Yumi, a été la première à me parler__ quand j'ai débarqué. Elle a aussi été la première à remarquer que j'avais l'air souvent ailleurs. Depuis elle essaye de me faire sortir le plus souvent possible._

- Arrête de déprimer Envy ! On dirait un zombie !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le zombie ?

- Nan et j'ai pas envie de le savoir !

_Nous entrons dans une salle où se trouvent déjà cinq humains. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec eux. Le seul avec qui je me sentais bien__, c'était Lui._

- Les gars ! C'est Envy qui va commencer !

- Je t'ai dit que je savais pas chanter !

- Justement, on se sentira moins minable comme ça !

- C'est gentil, merci. Je chante quoi ?

- J'ai déjà choisi ! Tu chanteras « D'ici » !

_Elle me passe une feuille sur laquelle sont imprimées les paroles._

- Mais c'est un duo ton truc !

- Tu chanteras que ce qui est stabylobossé !

- T'avais prévu depuis le début que je chanterais en premier !?

- Ouais ! Bon vas-y, on va pas y passer la journée !

_Je parcours la feuille des yeux. Je la reconnais bien là, elle a choisi une chanson q__ui décrit bien ce que je ressens. Je commence à chanter._

Au loin le ciel est vêtu de vent

Des anges passent sans un bruit

Si entre nous le chemin est grand

C'est presque rien qui nous relie

_C'est vrai, la seule chose qui nous relie __l'un à l'autre, ce sont nos pensées. Est-ce que tu penses encore à moi la bas, Ed ? J'aimerais tant que tu chante avec moi dans l'autre monde. Ed._

D'ici tout paraît si blanc

Le monde ailleurs est si différent

D'ici qui pourrait sentir

Combien la distance peut nous trahir

***POV Ed***

_J'entends comme une voix. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Depuis qu'Il a disparu, j'entends parfois une voix qui me parle. Je suppose que c'est __Lui qui me parle à travers la Porte. Cette fois pas contre c'est différent. La voix ne parle pas, elle chante. D'instinct je connais la suite._

Je tisse un pont invisible et long

Pour voyager et venir vers toi

Où que tu sois si ton cœur m'entend

Jamais ton chant n'aura qu'une voix

_Depuis que tu es parti Envy, j'essaye par tous les moyens de te rejoindre. __Tu me manque. J'aimerais tant te manquer aussi. Envy._

D'ici tout paraît moins grand

Le ciel ailleurs est si différent

D'ici qui pourrait sentir

Combien la distance peut nous trahir

***Les deux***

Je sais qu'ici on oublie souvent

Combien le monde est si différent

Ce que nos yeux ne voient pas vraiment

Mon cœur le sait, mon cœur le sent

D'ici…

D'ici…

Ce que nos yeux ne voient pas vraiment

Mon cœur le sait, mon cœur le sent

Envy : À l'horizon je devine à peine

Ed : Tous les murmures presque étrangers

Envy : Je sais qu'un jour

Ed : Parmi des centaines

***Les deux***

Nous marcherons pour nous rencontrer

***POV Envy***

- Bravo !

_La voix de Yumi me fait sortir de ma rêverie. Pendant que je chantais, j'avais l'impression qu'Ed chantait avec moi. Ed, tu me manque énormément. J'espère qu'un jour nous nous reverrons autrement que dans nos rêves._

***POV Ed***** **

- Ed, tu chantes ?

_La voix d'Al me fait sortir de ma rêverie. La voix aussi a arrêté de chanter. Envy, tu me manque énormément._

- Al, je vais bientôt partir en voyage.

- Quoi !?

- Je ne rentrerai probablement jamais alors ne m'attend pas.

- Mais où tu vas ?

- Rejoindre Envy.

**FIN !

* * *

**

Yumi : Alors, c'était comment ? Je préviens tout de suite, c'est ma première song fic ! Oui, j'aime bien intervenir dans la vie de mes perso. (Qu'ils soient à moi ou pas d'ailleurs. ^^") C'est une mauvaise habitude que vous retrouverez dans chaque fic.

Envy : Elle est dépressive ta chanson ! (Clin d'œil à une amie qui n'aime pas le yaoi mais que j'adore.)

Yumi : Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !?

Envy : Et pourquoi pas ? En plus j'aime pas chanter !

Ed : Pareil !

Yumi : J'ai intérêt à courir très vite si je tiens à la vie… (calcule la distance entre elle et la sortie)


End file.
